


Avoiding the Thunder

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 4-Bits and Pieces [7]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Poldark S4, Reconciliation, What happens after fading to black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: What might have happened after the screen faded to black S4 Ep 4





	Avoiding the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that is totally off the cuff because I wanted to see what happened before the sun rose. Barely edited. Possible spoilers....

“Then we must do our best to avoid the thunder.”

He kissed her then as his arm wrapped around her back, her legs falling open,  allowing him to nestle against her.  The weight of him on top of her, pushing her against the cool sheets was comforting. After the months of separation, both physically and emotionally, this feeling was a true homecoming. They had made it through these winds, gathering the pieces of their scattered lives and slowly put them back together. What started with a pair of blue earrings and a joining on the kitchen table, continued with their quiet talks and sharing of fears, because they both knew that any storm starts with the rumble of thunder.  Tonight, however, they ignored that and focused instead on the crackle of lightning. 

As soon as their lips touched, the electricity flowed. His thumb brushed the underside of her breast in familiarity.  No matter where his hands ended up, they always started on the soft swelling of her bosom.  The thin shift left little to his imagination so that when it slid up her thighs, revealing her body to him, he made hasty work of removing his clothes so that their skin could meld.  Shirt, boots, and breeches were discarded as she reached down and pulled the linen over her head. Naked on top of their newly bought bedding, they once again became one.  Soft moans and gentle kisses belied the tempest of passion that surged in both of them.  With a final rolling of his hips into her body, they rode the swell together.  Falling on top of her, he let her cradle him against his favorite breast, listening to the sound of her heartbeat as their breathing calmed.  He lifted his head and kissed her, a satisfied smile coming to her face.

She awoke the next morning to find the space next to her empty and the sun on the rise. The threat of any storm had passed for now but in her heart, she was sure that they were prepared to weather whatever came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging me in this whim. It means everything to me.


End file.
